1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic data processing systems and more particularly to machine control systems.
2. History of the Prior Art
Interaction with a machine in prior art systems is typically performed with special purpose interface logic, even if a computer is available in the system. The computer is typically protected from direct real time interaction with special purpose circuits which receive inputs and generate outputs in real time to relieve the computer of interface tasks that were considered not suited to computer capability.
A further discussion of the prior art is set forth in parent application Ser. No. 101,881 as-amended at page 1 line 29 to page 3 line 29; which discussion is herein incorporated by reference.